Multiple solutions are known which are included in containers or bottles that facilitate pouring or drinking the liquid contained in said container. The liquid contained in the container may be an alcoholic beverage, juice, soda, oil, etc.
For example, patent document WO 01/51406, published on 19 Jul. 2001, shows a spout assembly of a liquid held in a bottle that includes a cylindrical sleeve fixed in the neck of the bottle and a spout extending through said sleeve.
The spout is movable between an extended position, in which it protrudes outwardly from the neck of the bottle to facilitate the pouring of the contents of the bottle, and a retracted position, in which it is disposed inside the neck when the bottle is closed by a cap.
The spout assembly further includes a coil spring which normally keeps the spout in its extended position, but is compressible to permit moving said spout to its retracted position.
The spout is made up of a first passage for pouring the liquid and a second passage for returning the air into the bottle when its contents are poured.
On the other hand, patent document DE 3143319, published on 11 May 1983, relates to a pourer for bottles, which has a basic body, which can be inserted into the neck of a bottle in the manner of a stopper, which includes a pouring tube and a venting duct.
The pouring tube, which is arranged parallel to the venting duct, is movable outwardly of the bottle and can be retracted inwards, compressing a spring.
A sealing surface is disposed inside a cover, which is screwed to the neck of the bottle and holds the pouring tube inside the bottle.
Furthermore, a device for drinking or pouring liquid from a container consisting of a cap provided with two orifices, which snap fits onto the mouth of the container, is known from utility model document ES 1007512 U, published on 1 Feb. 1989.
In one of the orifices there is arranged an air inlet tube whose upper end is flush with the flat surface of the cap and which is of such a length that it extends down almost to the bottom of the container.
The other orifice is coupled to a liquid outlet tube of smaller length, which comprises a flaring at its lower end serving as a seat for the end of a spring, which ejects said tube outwardly when the lid of the container is removed.
The abovementioned solutions have disadvantages in that they are difficult to assemble and mount on the mouth of the container in an automatic manner, requiring being assembled by hand, which makes the product more expensive.
On the other hand, another drawback, which has been observed in said known solutions is that, when the liquid is poured outwardly, it comes into contact with the spring, thus forcing the spring to be made of stainless steel in order to meet health regulations, something, which similarly increases the production cost.